Hungry for Blood-A Oneshot
by Lo Stallone Italiano
Summary: The Finale of the 58th Annual Hunger Games. Told through the eyes of the final two tributes; Stirling Drake,18, from District 9 and Victor Trent,18, from District One.-OneShot Please Read and Review!


**The Finale of the 58th Annual Hunger Games**

**Stirling Drake, District 9**  
It's just me and him left now and I know where he is now. Where he has been all along. I realise now that all the time I have been doing what he wanted me to do. I've been so stupid. I should have killed him when I had the chance, at the Bloodbath. I have made these Hunger Games so easy for him. Gradually killing off everybody of threat to him, he has had it planned ever since he dropped out of the Career alliance, he knew that they would find me as a suitable replacement for him . He knew that I was the only one who could match his abilities . The only one who could possibly defeat him. That is why he made sure I joined One,Two and Four, because he thought that they or one of their targets would kill me.

**Victor Trent, District One**  
My plan worked, but only to an extent. He killed the rest of the careers, which was good for me, but he was always the most skilled, they needed to kill but the incompetent idiots messed up my plan. I'm not sure that I can kill him, I mean I have been training for this moment since before I could talk, I have so much skill and power and intelligence. However he can match everything I can do and his District don't even have a training centre. Hell, whatever happens, the Capitol will have thier bloody show.

**Stirling Drake**  
I'm nearly at his base. I don't know why the Careers thought he would come to us, I kept telling them that he would be near the Cornucopia, and that he wouldn't come for us. But they kept telling me that I was only in the alliance because they needed another member, they kept saying to each other how the filthy outlier should shut up, but I always knew that they would rather have me as a friend until I had outlived my usefulness. They tried to take me out this morning,when it was just everyone from One, Two and Four,the Males from Eight and Ten and me left. We were in a clearing in the forest, by the other Cornucopia we found, when they turned on me.

_The five of them are messing about with some of the weapons that we found in the Cornucopia. I'm always on edge when they play with thier weapons, especially now that there is only nine of us left, when they will probably try to kill me soon. I'm sitting by myself leaning against a tree, sharpening my knife.I've decide that I'll leave tonight when the girl from four is on watch, she's the weakest but I would never be able to kill them in thier sleep, the cannons would wake them up before I could get out of there. I've just finished sharpening my knife but now the careers turn and start they walking towards me. They're going to try to kill me. I pull my axe from the tree, stick my knife in its sheath and unsheath my sword. The careers encircle me and the Male from Four darts towards me. Instinctively I slice his throat, the cannon goes as the Male from Two runs at me from behind and I impale him with my sword. I duck the knife thrown by the Female from One, which hits the Female from Four in the neck. Another two cannons sound as the Females from One and Two run towards me with thier knives .I duck under the incoming blades and swing my axe, which embeds into the head of the Female from One. I pull it out, swing round and decapitate the Female from Two. The final two cannons blow as I walk back to the Cornucopia. As I reach the mouth I hear sounds incoming from the South. As I ready my weapons the Males from Districts Eight and Ten come barreling towards me. I throw my axe at the Male from District Eight, which hits him in the stomach, instantly killing him. The male from ten reaches me and swings his sword which I easily duck. I stab my sword into his back killing him.I retrieve my weapons, pick up another sword, five more knives, another two axes and a bow and a two quivers of arrows. I'm going to need them to kill Victor, as he got an eleven in training. This has gone on too long. I'm going to end this._

"I'm approaching the Cornucopia, now. I can see his hideout. For nearly all of the nine days we've been in this hell-hole he has been holed up in the hollowed out tree, only coming out to kill the odd tribute. I expect him to be inside once more but I am surprised to find him sitting in a deck chair on top of the Cornucopia. I'm getting close, my heart is pumping like crazy, when he speaks.  
"Y'all right Stirling? Come for a fight?" He calls jumping down from the Cornucopia." Let's have a fair fight yeah. No back stabbing, Sound good?"  
"Sounds alright with me Victor. I'm going to kill you though, it's nothing personal though, but I have to win." I reply. He unzips his jacket and takes of his t-shirt. Him being bare chested makes me realise how hard it will be to kill him. Standing at 6 foot four, with a ripped stomach and arms the size of tree branches hemis a force to be reckoned with. However I'm nearly as big as him at 6,2. I unzip my jacket but leave on my undershirt which is pretty tattered anyway. I drop my weapons but leave the two axes strapped to my back and my two swords sheathed on my belt. I pick up two of the up and put one in each hand. When I see Victor pick up a knife and a sword, I put the knives in my belt and unsheath a sword and an axe.  
"Let's get this over with then." He says. He walks towards me and we just walk around in a circle staring at each for a few seconds. With surprising agility, for someone his size, he swings with his sword, which I duck with ease. I dash towards him and bring my axe slashing through the air. Victor raises his arm to block the blow to his face. The axe connects with his forearm

**Victor Trent**  
He brings the axe down onto my forarm. I make no noise, but on the inside I cry out in pain. I hate The Capitol.

**Stirling Drake**  
He leaves the axe in his arm, and I swing my sword down towards his neck. He easily sidesteps the attack and replies by swinging his sword. I lean back, but not far enough, as the sword tears at my undershirt and catches my chest underneath. I push him down and pull my shirt off, over my head. The sword has cut my chest, but only minimally. I bring my sword down towards Victor , but he rolls out of the way. He stabs his knife upwards and it gets embedded in my upper leg. I fall over from the sheer force of the attack. I stumble over into the dirt.I struggle to get up and realise I have seconds before Victor kills me. I get up and see that Victor has an axe in his hand. He throws the axe and it is coming straight at me. Victor turns away as my life flashes before my eyes.

**Victor Trent**  
I've won. The axe has surely hit him now, within a few moments he will be dead. I raise my arms in triumph and look to the sky. I pick up my shirt from the ground and tie it to my forearm, where the axe cut me. I turn around, to find Stirling hurtling towards me, teeth bared, with a sword and a knife in his hand. He throws the knife. I don't know where it's gone. I check my body for it. I find it, stuck in my neck. He is still coming towards me. I rip the knife from my neck and jab it into the kids face as he swings the sword. My whole life flashes before my eyes. The cannon sounds as I fall to the ground. I don't know who it's for

**Stirling Drake**  
The cannon sounds as I fall to the ground. I dont know who It's for. Then the trumpets sound, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the victor of the 58th annual Hunger Games, Stirling Drake." I use all of my strength to rise onto my knees and lift my arms in triumph. I blackout when the hovercraft picks me up.


End file.
